Aggro Guide by zone
Aggro Guide by zone Use this guide if you want to go throughout a zone without being aggroed. Some jobs don't have magic to sneak and invisible, so this guide can make you to use less silent oils and prism powders. Invisible, Tonko:Ichi, Tonko:Ni, Prism Powder: Can be cast without removing the status if you cast it on yourself. Need to be remove if someone else is casting it. Sneak, Monomi:Ichi, Monomi:Ni, Sneak Oil: Need to remove status before recasting. Ronfaure East and West Ronfaure Aggro by Sight Goblins Orcs Bomb Note: If you aggro an Orc by accident you can lose his track by crossing the river. Aggro by Sound Enchanted Bones Tainted Hound Aggro with low HP Enchanted Bones Tainted Hound Aggro if Magic is used near Bomb To cross Ronfaure: Day: Invisible ONLY Night: Invisible AND Sneak Every beastmen will aggro by sight here and be careful when it's foggy not to cast magic near Bomb. Ghelsba Outpost, Fort Ghelsba and Yughott Grotto Aggro by Sight Orcs Orcish Warmachines Aggro by Sound Pugils Giant Bats Grotto Bats Spectral bats don't aggro Aggro with low HP Watch Lizards Giant Bats Pugils To cross Ronfaure: Day: Invisible, Sneak only if you cross in tunnels or go near Pugils in the river. Night: Invisible AND Sneak King Ranperre's Tomb Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross King Ranperre's Tomb: Day: Night: Bostaunieux Oubliette Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Bostaunieux Oubliette: Day: Night: Sarutabaruta East and West Sarutabaruta Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Sarutabaruta: Day: Night: Giddeus Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Giddeus: Day: Night: Inner and Outer Horutoto Ruins Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Horutoto Ruins: Day: Night: Toraimarai Canal Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Toraimarai Canal: Day: Night: Gustaberg North and South Gustaberg Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Gustaberg: Day: Night: Palborough Mines Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Palborough Mines: Day: Night: Dangruf Wadi Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Dangruf Wadi: Day: Night: Zeruhn Mines Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Zeruhn Mines: Day: Night: Korroloka Tunnel Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Korroloka Tunnel: Day: Night: Zulkheim La Theine Plateau Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross La Theine Plateau: Day: Night: Konschtat Highlands Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Konschtat Highlands: Day: Night: Valkurm Dunes Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Valkurm Dunes: Day: Night: Ordelle's Caves Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Ordelle's Caves: Day: Night: Gusgen Mines Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Gusgen Mines: Day: Night: Kolshushu Tahrongi Canyon Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Tahrongi Canyon: Day: Night: Buburimu Peninsula Aggro by Sight Aggro by Sound Aggro with low HP Aggro if Magic is used near To cross Buburimu Peninsula: Day: Night: Maze of Shakhrami Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle Manaclipper Labyrinth of Onzozo Norvallen Jugner Forest Davoi and Monastic Cavern Carpenters' Landing Batallia Downs The Eldieme Necropolis Phanauet Channel Aragoneu Meriphataud Mountains Sauromugue Champaign Garlaige Citadel Castle Oztroja and Altar Room Attohwa Chasm Derfland Pashhow Marshlands Beadeaux and Qulun Dome Rolanberry Fields Crawlers' Nest Qufim Qufim Island Lower, Middle and Upper Delkfutt's Tower Behemoth's Dominion Elshimo Lowlands Yuhtunga Jungle Sea Serpent Grotto Note: On your way to Norg, always hugs the right wall, you only need Sneak on your way, Bats and Leeches don't aggro on the way.